frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171221012735
Elsa's other personal opponents thought of the other best all time way to punish Elsa, her parents the former rulers of Aren-delle and Grand Pabbie, they've used Elsa's greatest weakness against Elsa herself. They've kindly taken Elsa's younger sister, Anna in but not against Anna's will at all since their parents neglected Anna in the focus on Elsa for past years ago to openly tell Anna it's all up to Anna whose side she'd rather take on her own free will. Plus, they told Anna the truth about the reason why Elsa chose to isolate herself from the outside world, all the other people, including Anna. They also told Anna that if Anna's freely better off as not only just Elsa's opponent but also Elsa's former younger sister, then eventually, Elsa will see that Anna is her former sister's opponent now if or when only Elsa shows her face around here. That they were the ones in this world who understand Anna's true feelings about life of unfairness. Then they especially told her that Grand Pabbie was the one who removed all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident/incident behind Anna's back and was also the other, bigger main reason why Anna was neglected by her parents in the focus on Elsa. Initially, Anna didn't easily know what to believe at all until they've clearly showed Anna not any of the false images but all of the real, true, old, original images of all of the true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magic powers but also the childhood accident/incident. Angrily broken hearted, Anna furiously took it a whole lot, way, far much worse than Elsa rejecting her wish to marry the youngest Southern Isle brother, Prince Hans during Elsa's coronation before the eternal winter accident/incident after Anna returned to Arendelle during the eternal winter with her heart frozen and hair turning white, Hans turned out to be the prince charmless who betrayed Anna for no good reason at all and they told Anna they will come up with any plans to punish Elsa by showing her any ways to get her real revenge on Elsa for Anna's pain and suffering, even for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago, on her parents for neglecting her in the focus on Elsa and on Grand Pabbie for removing all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident/incident back when Anna was only just five while Elsa was eight back then. Anna was very grateful for what they've done what Grand Pabbie, her parents and Elsa failed to do for her themselves but she let the others plan any ways to punish Elsa while Anna herself headed straight towards her bedroom until she finally made it at last so she entered and lastly, she uncontrollably let out all of her rage, fury, anger and hatred towards the whole entire life of unfairness as violent as she could. Meanwhile, Elsa was looking for Anna everywhere in order to find actual proof to let her know. If she found Anna, then she has something to tell Anna something important or what happened but just then her nightmare opponents showed up and showed Elsa who's really her one, last, final opponent appeared from behind them and worst of all, Elsa's one, last, final opponent turned out to be none other than her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle and there was only just a disgusted death glare/look on Anna's whole entire beat red face because she wanted nothing but revenge on Elsa for her pain and suffering much to Elsa's heartbroken shock, horror, terror and devastation. The other nightmare opponents coldly told Elsa she was never ever even worthy to be Anna's sister at all ever since Elsa chose to shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago without any explainations at all by leaving Anna blind to see what Elsa went through for past thirteen years ago, plus, they also told Elsa Anna's finally free from the likes of not only Elsa's so called protection but also from being held back by the likes of Elsa herself now. Elsa started to feel nothing but guilty for all the choices she should've never made from the beginning. They especially told Elsa if Anna wanted nothing but revenge, then Elsa will get whatever she'll deserve from Anna. Elsa was now in heartbroken tears of sadness, sorrow, guilt, regret and remorse and didn't know what to do at all. Elsa still didn't want to hurt Anna again anymore so she heartbrokenly sobbed uncontrollably as she asked Anna why does she want revenge on her, their parents and Grand Pabbie. Anna accusingly pointed her finger to Elsa in anger and violently raged in fury as she said that she and Grand Pabbie were the reason she was neglected by their parents in the focus on Elsa herself and said that Elsa's their parents' favorite. Elsa heartbrokenly burst into huge, real tears and sobbed as she tearfully tried to apologize to Anna for letting Grand Pabbie remove all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of her ice magic powers and the childhood accident/incident, shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why, for how she treated Anna, for pushing Anna away from her, for Anna's outburst during her coronation, eternal winter, freezing Anna's head and heart, for failing Anna, for not being there for Anna, about how Anna felt about life of unfairness and tried to tell Anna to come to her senses but Anna refused to have any of it at all and aggressively started to physcially used violence against Elsa with all her strength out of uncontrollable pure anger, fury, rage, hatred and disgust and Elsa fell to the ground. Heartbroken, Elsa kneeled on the ground but she still didn't know what do, so she apologetically sobbed for Anna as hard as she could and begged Anna to forgive her for God or else, God won't forgive Anna if she doesn't forgive Elsa at all. Elsa vowed to save Anna.